1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device with temperature compensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional radio frequency (RF) output circuit 900 receives and attenuates an RF signal through an attenuator 910, and then amplifies the RF signal through a power amplifier 920. During operation of the conventional RF output circuit 900, when the gain of the power amplifier 920 varies with temperature, a power detector 930 will detect a power variation of a load 950 coupled to an output terminal of the power amplifier 920, and outputs a detecting result to a comparator 940. Then, the comparator 940 compares the detecting result with a reference voltage (Vref), and afterward, outputs a comparing result to the attenuator 910 for feedback control of an amount of signal attenuation by the attenuator 910 so as to stabilize the output of the power amplifier 920 as well as achieve auto level control (ALC) and temperature compensation.
Nevertheless, the closed loop circuit design of the conventional BF output circuit 900 is relatively expensive and complicated, and thus, is unsuited for application to low-price products and apparatuses.